


Neko!IAnthony: Cats Aren't So Bad

by AhkmenrahForever, KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [23]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Cats, Cute, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, M/M, neko, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious event causes Anthony to develop cat qualities, Ian must figure out how to keep him from freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Number two in the Neko series! IAnthony fluff always makes me happy.  
> Note: AhkmenrahForever is going to do more chapters to this, so exoect updates! xoxo

"Stop touching, Ian!" Anthony complained as Ian continued to bug him.  
"I can't help it," Ian replied."It's super-soft." Anthony swatted him hand away and slumped more into the couch. "Is someone a little grumpy?" Ian teased in the most childish voice he could do.  
"As a matter of fact, yeah!" Anthony said, sitting up and pointing to his head. "I'm a God damn cat!"  
"I think the correct term is 'neko', according to the furry fandom."  
"Shut the hell up! I don't want to be whatever the hell Tumblr says I am!" Anthony sighed. "How do you even know that?"  
"I'm not completely out of the internet loop."  
"God, whatever. I'm tired."  
"As cats are, usually."  
"I thought I said to shut up."  
"Jeez, fine. I'll just put on a movie or something." Ian stood to look through their movie collection as Anthony prodded at the dark brown ears coming from each side of his head. It didn't feel right, not having human ears anymore, nor did it feel right to have a brown tail protruding from his spine.  
It had all happened very oddly. Anthony had gone out the night before with Ian, simply to just mosey around town or something. As they were walking past various places that served food, a man, old and somehow very fast, knocked into Anthony and Ian. The man apologised several times, promising to repay them somehow. Anthony remembered the situation very well...  
***  
"Man, I'm bored...," Anthony complained, eyes surveying store names above him.  
"You wanted to leave the house and do something," Ian sighed, hands in pockets with a candid face.  
"Yeah, but we're not really doing anything. We're just walking in circles- Hey!" Anthony fell onto Ian suddenly by a strong force moving past them. An old man turned; simple clothes, clean-shaven and obviously startled.  
"I'm very, very sorry," he apologised as Anthony stood straight. "I'm so sorry, please, I didn't mean to."  
"Hey, it's okay-" Ian began to assure, but the old man became relentless in his rant of apologies.  
"I'll make it up to you somehow, don't forget that," he said at last.  
"It was just an accident-"  
"No, no, I'm very sorry. I'll repay you, don't worry." The old man began walking away quickly, but not before calling one last time, "Don't forget!"  
***  
"Dude," Ian's voice became audible to Anthony's ears finally.  
"What?" Anthony said, obviously tired.  
"You're taking up the whole couch. Move over or go to bed."  
"Fine." Anthony curled into a ball and let Ian sit and start a movie.  
"You still okay?" Ian asked, eyes fixated on the screen.  
"Yeah," Anthony sighed, his own eyes drifting closed.  
It couldn't have been that long a movie, but nevertheless, Ian found himself waking from a slumber he didn't anticipate. What was more was that a head and pair of arms were curled and draped in his lap. After a few seconds of his vision adjusting, he remembered the entire predicament of cat-Anthony. He tried to push off the other man, but Anthony silently dug his fingernails into Ian's knee, obviously implying that he could not be moved under any circumstances should Ian want to keep his eyes intact.  
"God damn it," Ian grunted, laying his hand near Anthony's new ears. His finger brushed against the soft fur, feeling a tingling sensation against his skin. He gently pet the ear for a moment, then stopped. If Anthony should wake...  
Oh, who cares? Ian went to pet his ear again, this time thoroughly, as if he were petting an actual domestic animal. At this, a low purr emitted from Anthony's chest, a small smile creeping onto his lips. Ian's hand moved from his ear to his hair, and then he eyed the tail which waved back and forth in an almost hypnotic motion. Ian reached for it and began to touch it slightly.  
That wasn't very much a good idea as Anthony bared his teeth and scratched Ian on the arm with what looked like sharp claws.  
"Ow, Jesus Christ!" Ian exclaimed, looking at the scratch as Anthony jumped up and stared at him.  
"What?" he asked, thinking the worst.  
"You scratched me with your demon claws!" he complained, looking back at Anthony.  
"What did you do?"  
"I touched your tail." He sighed.  
"Some cats don't like their tails touched. Like, at all."  
"You're not a cat."  
"God, I know that! Just...don't touch it next time."  
"Okay." He smirked and added quietly, "pussy."  
"I heard that."  
"Whatever. It's late, I'm tired. I'm going to bed, because all this crap," Ian gestured around him, "is exhausting me." Ian stood and walked down the hall until Anthony stopped him abruptly.  
"Wait, Ian," he said.  
"What?"  
"Can I please sleep in your room? I'm freaking paranoid right now about being alone like this," he gestured to his ears. Ian sighed and nodded.  
"Yeah, whatever. I don't care."  
"Thanks." Anthony stood, tail waving behind him as he followed Ian.  
"No one crosses the Pikachu," Ian warned, stuffing the stuffed animal between the two of them as they got into bed.  
"Yeah, I know," Anthony sighed. "Video rules."  
"Good. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
Although, as Ian awoke, the video rules seemed to have been violated as he found Anthony's ears near his face. He grinned for a second.  
Cats aren't so bad, he thought to himself.

Extended Ending  
A loud knock at the door startled Ian to a full state of awareness as he stood to open the door.  
"What is it?" Anthony asked, scratching at his furry ears. Ian opened the door and found a small envelope on the ground.  
"Don't know," Ian replied as he brought it back inside, the door shutting as he sat on the couch. Ian and Anthony both had the same suspicion about the old man, but they wouldn't know if they were right until they looked at the contents to see if it indeed was from him. Ian ripped open the paper, as it had no address, and pulled out a note and a twenty dollar bill.  
"My deepest apologies for the occurrence two days ago," it read. "I can only hope this will make up for it."  
"So it is a letter from that old man we bumped into a couple days ago," Ian concluded.  
"And he left twenty dollars," Anthony added. "Well, I guess he didn't make me a cat, then."  
"Neko."  
"Shut up, Ian!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's been worried about Anthony, partly because becoming half-cat is quite unusual.  
> That's not what was really bugging him, though. It's the fact that Anthony seems to be becoming cuter and cuter with every hour that he sleeps on the couch.  
> When Ian finally gets Anthony's lazy butt off the couch, they do a lunchtime that could change the course of their friendship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to thank KingOfHearts709 for letting write the next couple chapters to this fanfic! I enjoyed writing this chapter so much that I've decided already a plot for the final chapter! I really hope that you like my take on this and I really hope that I didn't contradict anything that happened. I reread the first chapter like ten times though, soo... XD  
> So, I really hope that this isn't too weird, because if you haven't read my Night at the Museum fic, I'm pretty weird in my writings. Maybe that's why I wanted to write this fic so much. XD  
> If you're reading this, thank you, and I hope you enjoy! :)

Ian and Anthony spent most of their Sunday watching movies on the couch, what with Anthony being both too tired and embarrassed at his state of being to get up and do anything else but lay on the couch and nap all day.

Ian can only take so many movies, though.

At about four, Ian shook Anthony awake of a good dream about yarn (as most cats probably dream about). Anthony arched his spine like a cat, stretching after another solid two hour nap on the couch. Ian almost let out his small giggle.  _He acts more like a cat every day_ , thought Ian.

"What do you want, Ian?" Anthony asked with a yawn.

"I was just checking on you man. you've been asleep all day. You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anthony replied. "I guess I just haven't been getting enough sleep at night."

Ian laughed loudly. "Dude, you've been sleeping for seventeen hours a day! Not getting enough sleep?" He almost laughed again, seeing the look on Anthony's face. He kept his mouth closed, though, after remembering the last time he made cat-Anthony mad. "I guess it's just your new cat instincts."

Anthony huffed. "Shut up! No, man, it's just..." He honestly didn't have an answer. "Uh..."

Ian chuckled. "Yep! Definitely your cat instincts."

Anthony sat up and crossed his paws across his chest. He made a pity face. "Whatever! Can we just watch another movie?"

Ian shook his head. "No way man! You'll just fall asleep again!" Anthony frowned. "I'm hungry. What do you say we go film a Lunchtime."

"But it's Sunday."

"We don't have to post it today. Come on, let's go!"

Anthony's eyes grew wide. "No way! I can't go out in public like this!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a cat!"

"Neko."

"Whatever! I just... I can't okay? People are going to laugh at me. There's nothing serious about a grown man that acts like a cat," Anthony worried. He tucked his knees close to his body and buried his head in them. Ian could still see his adorable, brown (almost black) cat ears.

"Whoa, dude," Ian sat down next to his friend on the couch. "I didn't realize you were that sensitive. Look, I'm going to make sure that no one laughs at you, alright? Everything will be cool."

Anthony mumbled something in his legs. He lifted his head up and sniffled. "Well you laughed at me."

Ian winced. "Well, uh, yes, but I'm your friend. I'm  _allowed_ to laugh at you. But that doesn't mean that anyone else is." He rubbed Anthony's back, trying to soothe him. Ian knew that Anthony had panic attacks a lot - it was something his mom had passed down to him. Whenever this sort of thing happened, Ian was always right there, and Ian was always the only one who was able to soothe him. "Anthony, if you're sensitive about it, I'm not going to let anyone make it worse, alright?" Anthony nodded. Ian smiled. "Besides, if I'm honest, I think that you actually look pretty cute as a cat." Anthony looked over and caught a glimpse of Ian's red cheeks and small grin. He wasn't sure why, but Anthony blushed a little, too, at Ian's reaction to his panic attack.

"Well... alright. Let's go film some Lunchtime."

 

. . .

 

"So Anthony, what are we eating today?"

Before Anthony could stop himself, he exclaimed, "cat food!" He covered his mouth at the realization of what he'd just said. "I mean Mexican food," he whispered. He looked over at Ian, who was driving for this episode. "You have to cut that out," he begged.

"Don't worry about it dude," Ian replied, still laughing. "I will. You can count on it."

Anthony turned off the camera, and Ian looked over at him. He shook his head and looked puzzled before he turned back to the road.

"What?" Anthony asked, catching Ian's glimpse.

"Nothing, no, I just-"

"No, please explain! I'd like to know why you look so puzzled,  _Ian_ ," Anthony insisted.

"Well I was just wondering if you're maybe..." Ian really didn't want to finish his sentence, but the look on Anthony's face told him that he had to. "Maybe your'e becoming more cat than humanoid."

To Ian's surprise, Anthony actually laughed. "What do you think a neko  _is_ , exactly?"

"Look, I know what it is, can we just restart the video?"

"Good idea." Anthony turned the camera back on, as Ian cleared his throat, ready to start the video.

"Hi, everyone! Today we're going to get some...?"

Anthony watched what he said this time. "We're going to get some Mexican food! Again!"

With paws instead of hands, Anthony found it difficult to move the camera back and forth between him and Ian. After a few moments though, he turned the camera back to Ian.

"Whoa, Anthony! What are those things coming out of your head?"

Anthony had forgotten to try and keep his fluffy ears out of the shot, but honestly, he probably would've had a hard time with that, because cat ears on a human's (or in Anthony's case, a neko's) head were pretty hard to miss. "They're cat ears! Deal with it, bitch!" He said to the camera.

He panned the camera back toward Ian. "Okay, so we know you're wondering why Anthony has cat ears growing out of his head, little cat paws maneuvering the camera, and a tail that is so wondrously waving back in forth in the background." Anthony grabbed his tail and stuck it in his lap, embarrassed. "Well, to be honest, we don't really know. But seriously, don't give him a hard time about. He's already sensitive enough." Ian switched back to his playful tone. "Aw, who knew that under all that muscle, strength, and toughness, that Anthony was actually a huge softie!"

"Hey!" Said Anthony, panning the camera back toward himself. "Don't make me use these!" He showed his nice, sharp claws to the camera.

 

 

Back at the Smosh House, Ian greeted the barber shop pole with his hatred, then they sat at the table to enjoy their Mexican Food. Anthony, who preferred to eat super healthy, had gotten himself simple nachos with cheese and a salad. "That's not Mexican food!" Claimed Ian, who had gotten himself the largest burrito he'd ever laid his eyes on.

"Sure it is! Where were the nachos invented?"

Ian paused for a moment, then slumped in his chair. "Probably Mexico," he whined. Anthony smiled. He loved it when he was right.

Anthony went to his salad, but couldn't pick up his own fork. Ian, who currently had the camera, made a puzzled face and turned it so that it faced Anthony. He tried going face-first into his salad bowl, but he just made a mess.

"Goddamn, it's so hard to eat!" He cried, struggling with his fork.

"Do you want me to fork-feed you?"

"What the Hell is fork-feeding?"

"You know! Like, spoon-feeding, but with a fork."

Anthony huffed, hating having to rely on somebody else just to give him his own food, but he eventually agreed to it. "Fiiiiiine," he mumbled, drawing out the "i" sound for a dramatic effect.

Anthony sat, annoyed, as Ian mocked him with incoming mouthfuls. "Here comes the train!" Ian said with his best motherly voice.

"I thought it was an airplane."

"Nope, pretty sure that it's a train."

Anthony chewed and swallowed his food, though it was pretty weird, not being able to do it himself.

"Whatever,  _bitch_."

" _Bitch_."

" _Bitch_."

Ian broke the chain by whispering, "bitch." Anthony turned the camera toward himself and shook his head.

Ian grabbed the camera and put it really close to his face. "Anthony, I believe it's time for something." He said.

"Does it begin with "f" and end in "inding Twitter questions"?"

"Yes, I do believe that is correct."

Anthony swung his paw from side-to-side and sang the jingle. "Finding Twitter questions, finding Twitter questions!" He then frowned and looked down at his furry hand. "Well, for obvious reasons, Ian will be doing the Twitter questions today."

Ian could be heard in the background saying, "yay!"

For the most part, Ian chose pretty good questions. Anthony smiled when Ian was scrolling down and his cheeks became flushed with embarrassment. Yeah, Anthony knew all about those dares and questions. Ian was coming across the stuff that said things like, "Are you gay?" or "I dare you to kiss Ian".

"My God, why does everyone want us to kiss?" At this, Anthony laughed. "You guys are gross!" Ian said, pointing at the camera. "We're not gay!" He threw his arms up.

"Welcome to the world of Twitter questions, my friend!" Anthony said, scratching his right ear. His tail flicked a fly across the room.

After a few minutes of random conversant, Ian turned off the camera.

"What's that about?" Asked Anthony.

"Maybe we should give the fans what they want." Ian said it so seriously that Anthony almost died of laughter. He had lettuce stuck in his teeth, after all. His burrito was apparently a jokester.

After a few seconds, Anthony stopped laughing. Ian wasn't laughing. "Oh God, are you serious?" He asked.

"Look, maybe we should do it. Do you know how many more fans we'd gain?"

"Do you know how much dignity we'd lose?"

"You maybe, not me."

Holy crap! Did Ian actually want them to kiss? Anthony was very uncomfortable with the situation. He was  _not_ gay, nor did he ever plan to be. "You're saying you actually want us to kiss? On camera?"

Ian blushed like a 13-year-old fangirl. "For the fans, you know? And maybe a little for my selfish purposes."

Anthony couldn't even describe his frustration. "Whoa! No way! I'm out." He stood, banging his furry little paws on the table.

Ian was heartbroken. "Anthony, wait!" He cried. "Please, just this once. It's not only for me, but it's for your fans. Sure, I may want it a little bit, but I just want to make our viewers happy." Ian did his best puppy eyes. "Please, Anthony?"

Anthony thought for a moment.  _Ah, what's the worse that could happen? Well, my friends could leave me, I will probably end up in hundreds new fanfics, Ian could think we're an actual thing, I'l probably ruin my reputation, and I'll for sure lose my dignity._ Anthony sighed. "Fine. Let's just get this thing over with."

Ian silently cheered and turned the camera back on. "smosh4gibbles says, 'I dare you and... Anthony.. to kiss." He slowed down at the end to add drama and humor to his words. He pretended to make a disgust face, then zoomed in on Anthony making a similar face.

Ian sighed. "Well we can't disappoint our fans." He shrugs.

Anthony does a fake cry. He faces the camera and says, "Man, I really hate you guys."

"Well, let's do it."

They both leaned across the table until their lips touched. It was strange, and yet surprisingly pleasant. Anthony wanted more, but Ian pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Anthony asked. It came out way sadder than he was intending for it to. "You didn't like kissing me?" He teased.

Ian rubbed his ears. "It made my ears tingle." Anthony watched in shock as Ian's ears became just like his own, only a lighter shade of brown, for his own looked nearly black.

"Oh Goddamn it, Anthony! You turned me into a cat!"

"Neko," Anthony laughed.

"Shut up!"

 

 

"SO! Now that our food is complete, what would you rate this meal?" Ian asked in a goofy voice.

He panned the camera to face Anthony, who was laughing at Ian's graceful attempt at camera maneuvering. Ian now understood Anthony's struggles with the camera. Having paws instead of hands with posable thumbs  _sucked_.

"I would give it four Ianthony nekos out of six," Anthony replied, a smile on his face.

Ian turned the camera back toward him and said, "See you next Monday."

He turned the camera off and the two high-pawed each other, laughing.

 

 

** Extended Ending: **

Too many cuts were made to that video. Why was it that Anthony sounded more gay? "What's wrong?" He'd asked. It actually sounded as if Anthony had  _wanted_ to keep kissing! Like he'd  _enjoyed_ the kiss.

"Please cut that." said Anthony, covering his burning red face with his tiny paws. It still looked weird to Ian, because Anthony was taller, stronger, and a bit older, and his manly hands had turned into tiny, adorable furry cat paws.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't." Ian teased. "I can't look like the gay one. People already think you're better looking than me!"

Anthony grinned. "That's because I am, bitch."

 

. . .

 

Anthony smiled as he scrolled through the Youtube comments, None of them made fun of him; in fact, most of them were saying how much cuter he looked as a cat, The rest of them were just correcting the people who said "cat" instead of "neko".

He liked one comment in particular, which looked more like a paragraph. He didn't even know such formal people even existed on YouTube anymore. It read, "I don't know how Anthony ended up as a Neko, but I'm kind of glad he did. He's so cute! I feel really bad for you guys because of all the shipping crap you get. I think of you guys more as brothers than friends, and it'd just be weird to date your own brother. Speaking of which, please don't ever kiss again. That was too weird for my brain to handle. Well, now you're two adorable NEko brothers! I hope no one gives you too much trouble about that."

 _I kinda liked the kiss though,_ thought Anthony. He frowned, but brought his spirits up by thinking,  _at least I get to cuddle with Ian tonight._

And that's exactly what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Ian and Anthony have become adorable little nekos. It's been fun, but after awhile, Ian and Anthony (Anthony especially) begin to miss their normal ears and usable thumbs. Besides, having a tail rip through the flesh beneath your spine is not exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. But is there even a way to get back to normal? Even if there is, how are Ian and Anthony going to figure it out?

Ian laid on the couch... again. This is what Ian and Anthony had been reduced to for the past week. It'd been almost a week since their Lunchtime episode, and since then, there'd been a series of cuddle fests. Every time, it made Ian overjoyed. He loved it when his friend's thick and and fluffy ears rubbed against Ian's head. One night, Ian could've sworn that he heard Anthony say, "I love you," but poor Ian assumed it was only his hopeful imagination. Anthony was undoubtedly straight, and there was nothing that Ian could say or do that would change that.

Ian shook the thought out of his head and looked up to see his thoughts looming over him. Anthony stood there, looking irritated. "Holy Mother of God... What the Hell happened to your face?" He asked.

On Anthony's face was a small, pink nose. Ian also noted that Anthony's facial hair, which had grown longer over the week, were beginning to morph into literal whiskers. "Dude, I REALLY don't want to talk about it." He was apparently in another one of his moods, which had also evolved over the course of the week. He had gone from always happy and fun-to-be-around-Anthony to Mr. Grumpypants. Ian didn't mind, of course. He told himself he would love Anthony no matter what. "I am SO done with being a neko. Cute or not," at this Ian blushed, "I want to be a goddamn normal person again." Anthony turned his head toward the ceiling and shouted, "I miss my thumbs!"

Ian threw his hands up, a bit startled. He stood up and said, "Whoa, man. Calm yourself down. Look, I want to be a human again, too, but we don't have any idea how this happened. There's a slight chance that we'll be able to do it ourselves. I mean, we don't even know who did this in the first place."

Anthony frowned and crossed his paws. "Well let's get some help, then. Why don't we ask people if they know what this is about?"

Ian stopped. Anthony was right. Being a cat sucked balls. While it did have it's advantages, like Anthony cuddle time, besides sleeping, there wasn't much he could do without thumbs. Besides, he missed pizza and video games. Video games had proven to be a bitch, and all too often, the two would get pizza grease in their soft fur.

Ian smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

Anthony returned the smile and Ian blushed again. "Finally we're going to get our thumbs back!"

"Hopefully," Ian mumbled.

 

. . .

 

The old man was their biggest suspect, despite the doubts they'd had just last week. Ian grabbed the envelope the old man had sent them, hoping to find some sort of clue. "Maybe there's some sort of secret code in here or something," he suggested.

Anthony smirked. "Don't be dumb," he said. "This isn't Nancy Drew."

"Well, it kind of is. We're trying to solve a mystery, right? We're trying to figure out who turned us into cats," Ian countered.

"Nekos."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, I doubt that there is a secret code in an envelope."

Ian ignored him and kept digging through the envelope. His jaw dropped open as he found exactly what he was looking for. Even grumpy Anthony looked curious as Ian pulled it out of the envelope.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's... pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah. Of us."

"What!?"

At this, Anthony trotted over curiously and looked over Ian's shoulder.

"Yeah, look." Ian pointed at the first picture he had set on the table. "Strange. I think this one was taken today." He shook his head as if it weren't real. But sure enough, what Ian was pointing at was a picture of the boys cuddled together on the couch, watching Night at the Museum for the third time that week (after all, they didn't have many movies, and being stuck on the couch all week, they had to have something to do).

Anthony blinked and rubbed his eyes with his furry little paws. "What the Hell? How... how is this... it's not even possible! It's... how did it get in there?" How did that get into the envelope? Ian, this isn't just you messing with me, is it?"

"Dude, I wouldn't mess about this. This is just weird. I knew that old man was weird!"

"Well what does it mean?"

Ian blinked.

"Well, it has to mean something!" Anthony rubbed his cat-like nose with his paw, accidentally scratching himself in the process. He mumbled a curse under his breath and looked up at Ian, who was eyeing him curiously. "Sorry. Did you have an idea?"

"No, but I know this needs some serious questioning. How do we find that old man?"

Anthony shrugged. "He probably lives at a retirement home or something. Or we could just check around town and see if anyone knows him."

Ian nodded, then gasped. "Wait a second, these pictures are numbered, see!" Anthony looked closely at the photos, and sure enough, there was a number at the bottom of each photo, making for a total of seven numbers. Just enough for a phone number. "What do you think it-"

"It's a phone number," interrupted Anthony.

"You're right!" Ian said, after a few moments of thinking. "How do we know the order of the digits?"

Good question.

"Um..." Anthony thought. "Let's just sort them from oldest picture to newest."

Ian agreed, and they began sorting. As they looked through the pictures, they noticed that one had been taken each day since their Lunchtime episode. The oldest picture was actually one of Ian sprouting his little, brown ears and tail for the very first time. It kind of disturbed Ian, seeing himself as a neko. Of course, he'd seen himself as a neko when he was editing the Lunchtime w/ Smosh video and of course, in the mirror. It still disturbed him, though.

After about five minutes of sorting (it was hard when most of the pictures are cuddle fests on the couch, which made them both blush), the two got the seven-digit number.

"So now what?" Ian asked.

"We call the number, dumbass!"

Anthony grabbed his cellphone off the couch, doing his best to grip it with two paws. He set it on the table, ignoring the fact that he had about 10,000 notifications, from Instagram, Twitter, Youtube, etc. Fortunately, he couldn't do anything about it until he had thumbs again. Unfortunately, he had a lot of work to do when his thumbs WERE returned.

"Here, you call the number," Anthony said. Ian did as he was told and dialed the number the best he could. "Put it on speaker."

The phone rang for about ten seconds before a man with a Scottish accent picked it up. "Aye?"

Ian and Anthony looked at each other, defeated. This sounded nothing like the old man that they had met before. "Oh, sorry, we must have the wrong number..."

Ian was just about to hang up when the man shouted, "Wait!"

Anthony shrugged.

"Are you the two wee lads I ran into the other day?"

Anthony, slightly appalled by the word "wee", responded, "Um, I guess. But we have names, ya know. My name is Anthony and my friend's name is Ian. Now listen, we have a few questions to ask you."

"Yeah, like why you're talking in that really crappy Scottish accent."

Anthony hit him.

"Aye, lads. Found the envelope did ye?"

"Hell yeah, we did. Why did you have those pictures of us? HOW did you have those picture of us? How did they get in our house?" Asked Anthony, annoyed.

"I'd think ye'd be asking as to why you lads are nekos, personally."

"Well, we want to know that, too," Ian said. Honestly, neither of them seemed to be getting anywhere with the old guy. It just kind of made the whole situation worse.

"Well-"

Anthony cut him off. "Okay, I don't even care anymore. Can you change us back?"

The man was silent for a moment. "Aye, t'was me who's done this to ye, though I thought the effects would've been reversed by now. It's a part of this- aye, nevermind lads. I can probably fix it, but it may take quite awhile. Mind if I call you back in a week?"

"A WEEK!?" Cried Ian, but it was too late. The man had already hung up. "Another fucking week," he mumbled.

 

. . .

 

Bummed, Ian and Anthony sat on the couch. Again.

This time, their friend David, known as Lasercorn to the Smosh fanbase, sat with them. He didn't really know what to say to them. This was the first time he'd seen the two since they'd become nekos, and talking to half-cats wasn't something he really did on an every day basis. He wondered what Tyler would think of them, his love of cats having grown almost as strong as his love for his parents. Especially knowing Ian and Anthony so well, David figured it'd be kind of weird introducing his son to the neko versions of them. Actually, it was already pretty weird.

The three were all pretty awkward, just sitting there. Ian yawned.

"Well, if your hands were actually functioning, I'd suggest a gametime..."

"Well, shooting a video actually sounds like a good idea," said Anthony. "A mailtime maybe?"

"Or another food test. Believe it or not, I actually kind of like those," said Ian. Anthony nodded in agreement. They both turned toward David.

"Oh great, you're not going to make me try some expired crap, too, are you?" He teased.

They all laughed. "I'll go get the camera," said Anthony, who had gotten more used to using the camera than Ian had.

"You sure you don't need help with that?" David asked teasingly.

"God, I'm not completely helpless," Anthony said, slugging him in the arm as he got up.

 

 

"Hey guys, welcome back to another Smosh is Bored! Today we're here with our friend, Lasercorn, from Smosh Games," Ian introduced.

"Hi guys!" David said with a warm smile. They sat at Ian's dining room table, a bunch of British snacks around them. They'd been too lazy to get actual foreign food, so they just got some from their friend.

"Today, we're trying British food!" Said Anthony. "It can't be that bad because it's British, right?" He scanned the food on the table. "It's expired, but hopefully it won't make a difference." He didn't do a good job concealing the disgusted look on his face.

"Okay, so first, we're going to try this stuff. It's called "Bibble"." Ian said "Bibble" with a poorly executed British accent. He looked over at David. "I think our guest should get the honors to try it first."

"Damn it, Ian!" He said, laughing. He took one look over at Ian, who had stuck his tongue out playfully, and froze. Quickly, he turned off the camera.

"What!?" Ian asked nervously.

Anthony looked over at Ian, confused. Seeing his tongue, he sighed. It had been its usual fat pinkness to a skinny, curled tongue, with the texture of sandpaper, or so it looked like. It seemed capable of lapping liquid like a... well, like a cat. Anthony felt his own tongue to realize that his was no different than his friend's.

Annoyed, Anthony said, "I need to go to the bathroom." Ian followed him.

David sat, lonely, and decided to try the Bibble. "Hm, not bad," he said, and continued to munch on it.

 

 

"Damn it, Anthony, if you weren't so cute, I'd frickin' murder you," said Ian, staring at his tongue in the mirror. Realizing what he just said, he turned to face Anthony, his face a bright red. "I mean uh..."

Anthony shook his head, annoyed. He wasn't so much focused on his tongue as he was on his growing whiskers. He decided to ignore his hair. While it was usually perfect, almost always in its side-swept style, today it was a wreck. His long hair covered one of his eyes, reminding Ian of Anthony's old hair cut, the one in which Ian had been so angry to see go. Parts of it stood straight up and while it was usually sticky with hairspray and Mousse, today it was flat and dry, leaving dead ends and split ends visible. It was especially evident that it hadn't been brushed in over a week.

"Whatever. I just can't wait for this week to be over," he said, rolling his eyes.

Ian, still blushing, nodded and turned back to the mirror. "Yeah, I mean what could that old man be doing that's taking so long?"

Anthony shrugged and turned to leave, sighing. Ian put a hand, er.. paw on his shoulder. "Hey, uh... Anthony," he began.

Anthony stopped him with another sigh. "Look, Ian, if this is about your little "man crush" on me..."

Ian returned the sighs and added a begging look. "Look, Anthony, I've known you since sixth grade, right?"

He looked at Ian, even more annoyed. "Ian, I said-"

" **RIGHT?** "

Anthony shut up and nodded.

"Well back then, I didn't realize-" he got choked up on tears. "I didn't realize that I was going to fall in love with you. I was straight, after all." Anthony was had frowned, but it satisfied him to see it was more out of sympathy than annoyance.

"Actually, it wasn't until this week that I really realized it." Anthony rubbed the back of his ears, blushing. "Well, I mean, I kinda did. Look, it's just complicated..." Ian blushed, too. He made eye contact with his friend, but they both looked away.

They stood there, blushing in the silence for what felt like hours.

"Sorry," Ian finally said, breaking the silence, but not the awkwardness between the two. Still, the two refused to make eye contact.

"Damn it, Ian," said Anthony, pulling Ian in for a kiss.

Ian was surprised by his friend's sudden show of rarely-noticed affection. He had seen it with Kalel, and he could remember the slight twinge of jealousy he had felt toward her, though at the time, he hadn't realized it was jealousy. Ian finally embraced the kiss, grabbing the back of Anthony's neck, and pulled him closer. Anthony ruffled Ian's long hair and rubbed at his brown, fluffy, ears, light compared his own ears, nearly black in color. Ian moaned, but neither knew if it was because he wanted more or if it was simply because Ian was really ticklish. Ian ran his hand down to Anthony's pants, unzipping them. Anthony didn't mind as he felt his jeans around his ankles. Anthony pulled away for just a moment, but only to pull his shirt off. He was out of breath, but he still wanted more.

Ian did the same, taking his shirt off and zipping down his own pants. Ian gestured to his underwear, but Anthony took his head.  _Take it slow,_ thought Anthony.  _Or, at least avoid sex. God, you just admitted to Ian you liked him._

The two sat on the bathroom floor, the door closed tight, Ian's legs around Anthony's back, and both in each other's arms. As their chests touched, one with nice pecks, another with a flabby top-side, Anthony could hear Ian's heart, beating just as fast as his. He took Ian's face in both hands and whispered, "I love you, Ian," between staggered breaths. Ian smiled and went in for another kiss, not caring about his whiskers that were tickling his face. Anthony accepted, this time rolling over onto his back, Ian on top of him. It was Anthony who moaned this time, and they ignored the thud of the door as they rolled into it. Anthony bit Ian's lip and Ian let go.

"What's wrong?" Asked Anthony.

"This became way more sexual than I intended."

Anthony laughed. "To be continued later?" He asked, putting his pants on again.

Ian smiled wickedly. He straightened his hair and picked his own pants up off the floor. "Absolutely," he said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Are you guys okay in there, or is this bad timing?" Of course David had been listening the whole time.

Anthony quickly threw his shirt over his head and did his best to steady his breathing. He used both paws to open the door. There, right outside, was David, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed on his chest. "I knew you two were up to something in there," he said, noting the way both their flies were down and that Ian's shirt was on backwards. "Sex this early? Damn, you all are greedy," he teased.

Both Ian and Anthony blushed. David smiled warmly at them, but only Ian returned the smile. Anthony, blushing most fiercely, stared at his feet.

"Aw, don't be embarrassed, Anthony. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of. Me and the rest of the guys are behind you 100 percent." He smiled again, this time trying to be reassuring rather than teasing.

"I'm not gay," mumbled Anthony. He looked up at Ian. "Or at least I wasn't... goddammit, Ian. Now you've even gotten me confused." They smiled.

Anthony pulled Ian in for a shorter, but just as passionate kiss.

 

**Extended Ending:**

Coming out to the fans had been just as hard as expected. They feared fights within the fanbase - those who who supported it and those who didn't. They also feared that the Ianthony supporters would take control.

However, with the help from the squad and Smosh Games, they had somehow admitted that Ianthony was now an official thing.

What they had gotten in return (besides the initial shock from the fans) instead of chaos were congratulations from most of the fanbase. The ones who didn't support the whole idea of gay people, only about a few thousand, had unsubscribed, but that, they had predicted. They didn't want haters in their fanbase, anyway.

Ian and Anthony were only nekos for the rest of the week, but that Wednesday, they got a letter from the old man. "OPEN IT!" Shouted Anthony at Ian, excited. Ian used his claw to rip open and his face lit up as he read it. "Read it OUT LOUD, dumbass."

"He said, 'I apologize for the inconvenience, lads. I got it fixed, don't you worry. I know yer wondering how and why all this happened, but don't ye lads about that, at least not yet. I promise I'll tell ye someday. For now, you lads have each other. Oh yes, and let me congratulate you on your relationship.'" At this, the two questioned how he knew about it, but they could only assume he had seen their most recent video, showing Ian and Anthony coming out. "'You should expect changes within the next few days. You'll be yourselves again soon, lads. From yours truly, Edgar.'"

The fact that the old man revealed his identity was surprising, but they were too excited to care. "Finally!" Anthony smiled and hugged Ian.

Two days later, Anthony shook Ian awake, ecstatic. "Ian! IAN! Get up, you lazy ass!" He slapped Ian in the face, which got him up immediately.

"Dude! What the he- wait a second. Are those hands? Actual HANDS?"

Anthony's grin reformed. He nodded and Ian almost squealed with joy. Anthony leaned into Ian's arms, who was still sitting on his bed, and kissed him. "I don't know about you, but I might actually miss being a cat."

Ian grinned. "It's neko."

 

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that turned out a lot more sexual than I expected... but I was kind of enjoying writing the almost-sex scene, even if I know nothing about it. Don't judge me on that part please... I'm already going to dream about that for the next three days. XD  
> This is the end of this fic! I'm so sorry if you were expecting more, and I really enjoyed writing it, but I think three is a good amount of chapters for this fic. If someone would like to make a sequel with Edgar (considering I left a lot unsolved), just ask permission from KingOfHearts709, and have at it! I will most definitely read it. :)  
> Thank you again, KingOfHearts709 for letting me write the rest of this! It was a great way to get me through my algebra class, and writing the almost-sex scene was probably the most of fun I've ever had writing a fanfiction!  
> Lastly, thank you readers, for making my time worth while. I spent three hours typing this and even longer writing the first draft by hand. When you guys give us kudos, it makes me squeal with joy, just getting that email. I wish this could have been longer, and I'm sorry it wasn't, but I still have another fic to finish, too.  
> Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
